The Tease
by Costume
Summary: Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom engage in a bit of summer fun. The summer holidays have started, Sirius has a new girlfriend and buys his famous motorbike. Both Alice and Sirius quickly learn to like it.


AN: I'm not a native speaker of English, so excuse me for my bloopers. Reviews appreciated.

Plot: Sirius Black hooks up with Alice Longbottom for some summer fun.

* * *

The Tease

He and Alice had been dating for two weeks when he got his motorbike. They had been strolling around a muggle street when they had seen a badly rundown Harley Davidson in front of a car shop. It was all rusty and in need of a little magic. The minute Sirius saw it, he knew he had to have it. The bargaining went well, although Alice did have a shocked look on her face when he used the confundus charm. Luckily a few kisses afterwards did the trick for both Alice and the bike. After a bit of magic and a good polishing, the bike was bright as new and worked like... well, magic. Even Alice had to admit it looked cool.

As did she, since Alice was a real looker. She had that cute, shy and girlish look. Her face was round in a nice way, and it was framed by her short, black hair that made her really stand out in a crowd despite her shyness. Her eyes were large and feminine, and to top it off, she even had dimples. She looked innocent. But there was a saying about good girls having leather underwear. Sirius had badly wanted to find out if that was true. So he had asked her out. She had blushed right pink, and after a minute of contemplating the idea said stutteringly she would come with him. His cock had twitched. He had known he was in for a lot of fun. The summer holidays had only just started.

The only thing Sirius was lacking in their relationship was the sex. Try as he might, his charms seemed to make Alice only more nervous. It seemed to Sirius almost as though Alice was a virgin, but he knew this was not the case. Alice had been going out with Frank for ages, and judging from Frank's comments, she was no virgin. He had eventually consulted Lily for advice, since he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had called him a jerk, told him it was no wonder Alice didn't want to have sex after only a week or so of dating, and besides, Alice had just broken up with Frank. Sirius had said his thanks and left Lily to fume, feeling a bit better about the situation. Maybe that was the case after all.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was torture. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Every time they snogged he had to feel her breasts and bum just to get something, some feeling. Alice always blushed nicely when he did that. His cock went all the more harder the more she blushed. One night they had went on an evening stroll together. They had ended up far away from all people, on a meadow. He had, of course, insisted on snogging. After a while they had ended up lying on top of each other. Sirius, who was on top of Alice, had fondled her breasts like he often did, while simultaneously giving her hot kisses on her neck. Alice had whimpered and rocked her hips against his. She must have felt his hard and insisting cock. The friction of her hips had made him rock his own hips against her. It had felt good. He had felt himself getting even harder as he fantasized of being inside her wet and warm pussy. He had wanted to feel her, so he had moved his right hand from her breast to the button of her jeans. That was a mistake. Alice had first went tense and then pushed him off of herself. "I don't think... Not yet", she had said and bitten her lower lip. Sirius had felt so frustrated he had torn off some grass and tossed it angrily. Finally, after calming himself and thinking he would not just jerk his cock out of his pants and shove Alice to the ground and take her like he wanted to, he had risen to his feet. He swore to himself if Alice didn't get her courage up he would end things soon. He couldn't stand it anymore.

A couple of days after that, he had bought the motorbike. Perhaps it was because of his pent-up frustrations, he didn't know. He did know that he enjoyed riding it, the faster, the better. It returned to him the masculinity he feared he might have lost. At first Alice had been too shy to ride it. That made him look at her annoyedly. She had noticed that and grudgingly accepted his offer for a ride, but only if he would be the one to do the driving. Sirius had felt like he had finally won a battle. He gave her a big smile and asked her to sit in front of him. When she did, he felt the same burning arousal that he had felt for her before. The motor made a roaring sound when he started it, and he felt Alice twitching nervously in front of him. He felt a sense of power in him that turned him on.

They rode the bike for at least half an hour. Sirius wanted her to see the wilderness far beyond the meadow they had visited. It was a hot summer evening and the nature was in full bloom. The smell of flowers and grass was tantalizing, and so was she. He loved the way she shrieked when they went faster. It was a good thing her hair was short, otherwise it would have flown all over his face. He loved the way his bare arms felt against her. He badly wanted some skin to skin contact.

They stopped in front of a lake. Only then did Sirius notice the way Alice had gone bright red. He smiled at her and decided to take off his shirt. He was about to rise off of the bike to do it, when Alice suddenly gripped his thigh. "I... it felt quite nice... the engine", she said in a husky voice. Sirius felt confused. "The engine?" he asked her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah... it... it... shakes or... vibrates... nicely", she explained. Sirius had never seen her cheeks so red. Then, finally, it all clicked. "Oh! So... Were you... are you turned on? You wanna do it?" he said and gripped her hips. "I... I think so", Alice said and looked at him over her shoulder.

That was all it took. Sirius first gripped his own shirt and took it off. Then he did the same for Alice. Her soft breasts looked amazing in her lace bra. He had to feel them, so he grabbed them in his hands and after a while, rolled his hands under her bra. They were so soft. His cock went the complete opposite. It was completely rigid. He kissed her neck as he fondled her breasts. Alice whimpered and undid her bra. When she was done, she turned so she was facing him. Her tiny hands went immediately to his jeans. She quickly undid the belt, moved on to the buttons and finally unzipped his jeans. She caressed his penis through his boxers and looked at it as if she was ravenous for it. Sirius had never felt this turned on. Her hand felt so lovely, but he knew they would feel even better without his boxers. He took hold of his penis and lifted it out of his underwear. Alice uttered a small sound. Sirius was quite big. He knew he would be bigger than Frank. They had showered together with Frank, so he knew what Alice was used to. He felt pride. Alice grabbed his penis and started stroking it exquisitely. It felt like heaven. He had a lot of precum, and Alice made good use of it by spreading it all over his shaft. She paid special attention to his knob, which made the whole ordeal pure torture. After a while he grabbed her hand. "I don't think I'm going to last if you keep that up", he said with a smile.

Alice smiled back at him. Then she rose off the bike and took off her jeans and panties – which were lace, not leather. After that she got on the bike again, back in the position they had been in when they were riding the bike. She took Sirius' hand in hers and brought it to her pussy. "Feel me", she said. Sirius did as he was told. She was wetter than any girl he had been with before. It made Sirius feel the wait had been worth it. He was proud of himself. Sirius touched Alice the way only his experience with girls had taught him. Alice was ecstatic. She made little noises that made Sirius' thoughts go wild. After a while she started bucking her bum against his bare cock. It twitched despite the fact that he was harder than ever before. "Now...", Alice said, "take me now!"

Sirius was more than happy to comply. He pushed Alice down so she was lying on top of the bike. Then he positioned his cock at her wet entrance and pushed inside her. She was so wet that his cock just slipped inside her despite the fact that he was quite big. He couldn't help making a satisfied noise as he felt her gripping his penis inside her wet and warm pussy. He had waited so long for this. Alice gasped when he withdrew, only to push back again. He gripped her bum in his hands and let go. He was shagging the most erotic girl in the school on top of his motorbike and it felt like the world was right once again. Her pussy made lovely wet noises as his penis slided in and out of her. It felt heavenly. Alice had started to pant and was gripping the bike with all her strength. Sirius was not holding back anything, he pumped as hard as he could. Alice seemed to enjoy it at least as much as he, since after a while her back arched and her pussy started gripping him harder. "How does my big cock feel inside that tight, wet pussy of yours?" Sirius panted through his thrusting. A little dirty talking seemed to be all that it took for Alice. She had the most wonderful orgasm, the kind that made Sirius' cock feel like it was almost too much, like it was hard to keep it inside of her too tight pussy. She blushed all the way to her back and shoulders, and that was the final thing that took Sirius over the edge. He thrust as hard and fast inside her as he could, threw his head back and roared as he came. He felt his orgasm go all the way from his balls and cock to the toes of his feet and to the top of his head.

He thrust inside her a few times before stopping, as it was starting to hurt. "Wow...", he said as his cock slipped out of her and his cum and her juices covered the saddle of the bike. "Mm... I agree", Alice commented and hugged the bike. "You know what, I do believe I might learn to like this", she said. Sirius only smiled.

They had a wonderful summer holiday and they made good use of Sirius' bike. After he found out how to make it fly, the fun truly began. It seemed to Sirius that Alice needed a little bit of extra to make her willing, but it was definitely worth it. Alice, however, disagreed. She was the one who ended the relationship before school started again. It didn't matter to Sirius. He already had his eyes on another girl, and frankly, Frank made Alice ten times happier than he did. He suspected she had missed Frank all through the summer. Well, maybe she would put the things she had learnt with him to good use with good old Frank. Maybe she would recommend his services to her friends. He could only hope. As for now, he was happy taking girls on a moonlight ride with his flying motorbike.


End file.
